<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jammy Love by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138452">Jammy Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: writerverse, Families of Choice, Gen, Humans, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are species that live longer than humans, aren’t there?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleventh Doctor &amp; Amy Pond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jammy Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "love never ends"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jammy dodger?” offered the Doctor, as Amy sat beside him on the step of the TARDIS, their legs dangling out into endless space.</p>
<p>“Was that in your pocket?” she asked.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Amy narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>“Yes,” he relented, and took an indignant bite.  “F’till tass fine,” he said, around a mouthful.</p>
<p>There was silence, except for the Doctor’s chewing and the usual hum of the TARDIS, then Amy said, “There are species that live longer than humans, aren’t there?”</p>
<p>“Theveral—”  She narrowed her eyes again, and he swallowed.  “Several.  And some that live longer than the Time Lords.”</p>
<p>“Then why do you always choose humans to travel with?” Amy asked.  “Doesn’t it hurt that we won’t live as long as you?”</p>
<p>“Of course it does,” he said, for once completely serious.  “That’s the point.”</p>
<p>“The point?” she repeated.</p>
<p>“If you knew that you were going to live for hundreds of years, that most things that should kill you would only make you regenerate, would you go out and find adventure?  Travel the universe, all of time and space?”</p>
<p>“I—” Amy began, but he ignored her.</p>
<p>“Yes, you would,” the Doctor continued.  “Because you’re human.  But if you were a Time Lord, you’d just stay home and be boring.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t,” Amy pointed out.</p>
<p>“Because I’m not boring!”  The Doctor kicked his feet and fished another jammy dodger from his jacket pocket.  “Once the Time Lords mastered time, it didn’t have any meaning to them.  What’s the value of today if you can have as many todays as you want?”</p>
<p>“None, I suppose.”</p>
<p>“But <i>humans</i>!  Your lives are so short, but you live them, every bit.  And you <i>care</i>.  The Time Lords would watch every civilization in the universe fade away to nothing, but a human would rescue their worst enemy, if they could.”</p>
<p>“So you’d rather be a human?” asked Amy.</p>
<p>“And have <i>one</i> heart?” he replied, aghast.  “But there are certain earth-based philosophies I rather fancy.”</p>
<p>“So you like to keep humans around to keep you reckless?” she asked, but her smile faded a moment later.  “And then we die.”</p>
<p>“But first you <i>live</i>,” the Doctor pressed.  “You asked if it hurts, to outlive my companions?  Yes, Amelia, it hurts very much.  I miss them, often.  I miss Ian’s bravado and Ace’s temper, Leela’s spirit and Jamie’s courage…  But should I have never met them, to spare myself the hurt?  Of course not.”</p>
<p>Amy leaned sideways, resting her head on his shoulder.  “You’d better not forget me, then, Raggedy Man.”</p>
<p>He pressed a jammy kiss to her hair.  “Never.”</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>